the darker side of brief
by eternal nothingness
Summary: when panty breaks his heart brief decides it's time for a change look out daten city here comes brief better than summary dark manipulative brief harem


**The Darker Side Of Brief**

"Talking"—"Who the hell are you?"

_Thoughts—'Why are you here?'_

(Author)

XXXXX Location/Scene Change XXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Hey it's Eternal Nothingness. This is the first time I have ever wrote a Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt story, so if the characters are off please tell me.

Also special thanks to HybridTailedFox for helping with the grammer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt no matter how much I wish I did

Now then on with the show!

Chapter 1: Heartbreak And Change

XXXXX Brief's House XXXXX

Briefers Rock, also know as Brief, was known as the Geek of the school. Jocks and other guys would beat him up because he was either to kind or to wimpy to stop them. And the girls, mostly the cheerleaders, teased him and made fun of him because of his looks. But it didn't bother him, after being beaten and taunted for years, he had gotten used to it.

When the Anarchy Sister's and the Akuma Sister's transfer-, 'took over the school', he though his life would get better. But, unfortunately, it only got worse. The Anarchy Sister's would constantly demean him, make him do embarrassing things, and run him over with their jeep, See-Through. The Akuma Sister's weren't any better.

For some reason, the carpet that announced their arrival, always hit him no matter where he was. There was also the fact they tried to kill the Anarchy Sister's and he would usually get hit by either Scanty's bullets or Kneesocks' scythes. Luckily, it usually only left a cut or a bruise.

There was an old saying: 'a person can only take so much, before they break'. However, it wasn't a physical blow that broke him, but an emotional one. The person who broke him, was none other than Panty; one of the Anarchy Sister's, and the girl he was in love with.

He still remembered when it happened a week ago.

XXXXX Flashback XXXXX

Panty and Stocking were fighting a Ghost that looked like a person in full bondage gear. While he sucked up little Ghost's with his PKE Meter. After he sucked up the last little Ghost, he heard the church bell ring, signalling that all the Ghost's were destroyed. He turned and saw that in Pantys hand, there were 5 Heaven Coins. As he walked over to them, he saw them talking.

"Man, that Ghost was worthless." Panty spoke before she turned to her sister, "Come on, Stocking! The Heaven XX Channel comes on in 10 minutes." The lustful blonde shouted to the Lolita Goth Angel.

Stocking just mumbled something about annoying sisters with high libidos.

When he got close to Panty, he began blushing and stuttering up a storm. "P-P-Panty," he smiled a small smile.

Panty looked at him annoyed, "What do you want Geek Boy? Hurry up, I got some Angel Erotica at home with my name on it."

_'This is it', _he thought. It was now or never.

So, with that in mind, he gathered his courage and said, "I-I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" He was doing a full body blush by the time he was done.

Panty looked at him with shock for a second, before she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she fell to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. She acted as if she heard the funniest thing she had ever heard. He looked over to Stocking, holding her hand over her mouth, trying and failing to hold in her laughter.

_'Why are they laughing?', _he thought. He held his hand over his heart, feeling it start to break. It had taken him weeks to gather up the courage to ask her out on a date, and this is how she responds.

After the sisters stopped laughing, Panty just smirked, "There is no way in Heaven that I would go out on a date with you Geek Boy."

_Crack!_

"Why not?", he couldn't help but ask. You could hear the desperation in his voice.

Panty smirked again, _'Maybe this will make him leave me alone', _she thought. She held up one finger, "Reason number one: you're a wimpy geek."

_Crack!_

She raised a second finger, "Reason two: your worthless, you have no friends, no family, and no one cares about you."

_Crack!_

She held up another finger, "Reason three: your ugly. I bet your dick is smaller than my pinky."

_Crack!_

She sneered at him, "All in all, you're a worthless loser, Geek Boy"

There was a distant sound of glass breaking.

He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces at her words. His legs gave out on him and he fell down onto the pavement, tears fell from his eyes.

Panty and Stocking either didn't see them or didn't care, as they walked to See-Through and drove away, leaving Brief to his despair. He didn't know how long he stayed there unmoving and unresponsive to the world around him. After, he was able to he decided to walk home. Once he got home, he immediately went to his room. Anyone who walked by his house later, would say that they heard crying so sad and full of despair that anyone who walked by couldn't help but to shed a tear.

He stayed in his room for the next two days, worrying the staff of the house. On the third day, he came out a mess. His hair was everywhere, his eyes were bloodshot, and his skin was slightly pale. The staff made sure he was okay, he asked one of the maids to call the school and tell them he was going to be absent for a few days. After that, he took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Then, went back to his room. On the fourth day, he thought of a way to change his life.

XXXXX Flashback End XXXXX

He thought about if for the last two days, which led him to where he was now. He was in front of his fathers study, he swallowed the saliva in his throat, his palms were sweaty, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He grabbed the doorknob, and prepared to knock on the door.

_'Wait! There is still time', _he thought. _'_W_e can go back to Panty and Stocking and forget this whole mess'._

He immediately crushed that thought, he was never going back! Not after what Panty said. With that thought, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard. He opened the door and walked in.

XXXXX Study XXXXX

His fathers study was a single room. On the walls were books from mathematics to home economics. The floor was a dark green; on the far left of the room was a fire place. However, he was focused on the desk in the middle of the room. His father was typing on his computer, either scheduling a meeting, or typing a speech for a press conference. He looked at Brief for a second, then got right back to typing.

"What do you want?" His tone cold and emotionless, but on the inside he was curious. Him and his son rarely, if ever, talked.

When Brief looked at him, he saw pure determination in his eyes. He then, to his fathers shock, got down on both knees; put both of his hands on the floor, and pressed his head to the floor and said, "Please teach me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it!

tell me what you think of the story

please review


End file.
